LIES
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: "Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri, Scott. Apa kau tidak lelah terus berpura-pura seperti ini?" Ireland menatapnya, namun ia terus diam. ScotUK. Author baru, salam kenal...


_It's a nice day. It's a fine day._

_Maybe today is a bad day…_

_Hello, my dear brother. I'm fine, how about you?_

_._

_It's time to say goodbye now._

_I'm proud of having a brother._

_Promise me—_

—_Don't cry!_

_Bye-bye, my brother…_

…_I love you.**(1)**_

_._

_._

—**Lies—**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Family – Romance**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, OC!Ireland © My Friend**

**Warning : OOC, OC Male!Ireland, Shonen-Ai, _bad-description_, _miss-typo_, kemungkinan gak nyambung sama judul, minim dialog, percampuran antara human-name dan nation-name, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iris hijau menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat melecehkan, walau sebenarnya ia tidak akan sejahat itu untuk melakukannya. Sementara seringai lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Seolah terlihat senang. Sementara seoranga anak laki-laki dengan iris mata yang sama dengannya hanya balas menatap dengan setitik bening yang turun perlahan dari sudut matanya, merengut._

_Masih menyeringai lebar, ia malah menepuk pelan kepala anak yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangnya, membuat sang anak makin merengut dengan isakan yang terdengar makin keras. Alih-alih menghentikan kegiatannya menepuk kepala sang anak, ia malah mengacak-acak helaian pirang milik anak tersebut._

_Isak tangis terdengar makin keras dari mulut kecilnya walaupun ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak sampai menangis—dan kelihatannya itu percuma saja. Anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi–dan lebih tua–darinya itu, malah semakin bersemangat melakukan kegiatannya, kelihatan menikmati usahanya dalam mengganggu dirinya._

"_Hiks…"_

_Tangan yang besar itu menghentikan usahanya membuat helaian pirang itu semakin tidak jelas bentuknya. Seringai jahilnya berubah menjadi senyum kaku yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Yah, ini memang salahnya karena mengganggu anak ini. Tapi, ia terlalu manis untuk dibiarkan begitu saja dan akan sangat disayangkan kalau ia tidak mengganggunya sekali saja._

_Merasa bersalah karena isak tangisnya tidak juga berhenti dan malah semakin keras, anak laki-laki berambut merah itu pun berjongkok di hadapan sang anak berambut pirang. Seulas senyum–masih mengandung rasa bersalah–menghiasi wajahnya, menggantikan seringainya yang tadi._

"_Ayolah, England. Aku kan tidak benar-benar berniat untuk mencelakakanmu. Aku hanya iseng saja."_

"_Tapi... Hiks... Tetap saja... Scotland bodoh."_

_Ctik._

_Anak laki-laki berambut merah itu masih berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya agar tetap terpasang di wajahnya, biarpun dalam hatinya ia benar-benar ingin menghajar England karena telah berani memanggilnya 'bodoh'._

_Namun, mengingat anak di hadapannya ini masih terlalu kecil ditambah dengan resiko Ireland akan mengamuk padanya, ia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Dan jujur saja, itu sangat sulit mengingat dirinya bukan tipe orang yang sabar._

_Menghela nafas perlahan, ia mengusap rambut England dengan senyum masih terpasang di wajahnya._

"_Ayolah, England. Jangan menangis. Kita ini saudara kan? Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."_

"_Eh?" Tangisan England seketika terhenti mendengar ucapan sang kakak tersebut, iris hijaunya menatap polos pada iris hijau yang lain—dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang masih tampak di kedua bola matanya._

"_Ya?"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Of course—"_

'—_also, I will always protect you.'_

.

.

.

Scotland menatap lama ke dalam iris hijau tersebut, ia sadar kalau yang ada di sana hanyalah ketakutan yang tersirat dengan jelas. Bahkan tanpa perlu terucap, ia tahu kalau iris hijau yang separuhnya tertutupi oleh helaian pirang itu takut untuk menatap balik iris hijau miliknya.

Atau dengan penjelasan sederhana, sebenarnya ia takut pada dirinya.

Mendengus perlahan, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannnya–bukan untuk kembali memukulnya, seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan pada laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda tersebut–namun hanya memegang kepalanya, mengacak-acak helaian kemerahan miliknya, membuat yang tadinya berantakan semakin terlihat abstrak—dalam artian bagus tentunya.

"Tch…"

Menghentakkan kakinya, Scotland lebih memilih untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum ia kembali mendaratkan pukulannya di pipi England—yang kini terlihat cukup memar, hasil karyanya.

Karena baginya, lebih baik seperti itu. Atau ia hanya akan semakin membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Sepeninggalnya, tanpa disadari siapapun, setitik bening turun dari kedua sudut mata England, menatap punggung sang kakak yang berjalan menjauh.

'_Scotland.'_

.

.

.

Dua orang pria, duduk berhadapan. Hening di antara keduanya, tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Kedua iris hijau yang identik hanya saling tatap lalu mengalihkannya ke arah lain, seolah dua pasang mata merekalah yang sedang berbicara. Yang satu hanya membaca sebuah buku—yang untungnya dia bawa dan tidak membuatnya harus terjebak dalam diam yang menyebalkan seperti ini, sementara laki-laki lain hanya manatap ke arah luar jendela kafe sambil sesekali menghisap rokoknya.

Satu gelas _red-lemonade_ terhidang di hadapan sang pemilik iris hijau dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan, sementara di hadapan sang pemilik iris hijau dengan rambut merah itu tergeletak satu cangkir _Irish-coffee _dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

Awalnya, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu–Ireland–mengerutkan kedua alisnya, melihat apa yang dipesan oleh orang di hadapannya. Ini masih siang dan orang itu malah memesan minuman beralkohol? Yah, memang tidak ada pengaruhnya kalau soal waktu, tapi tetap saja itu kan sedikit tidak normal.

Ireland menutup bukunya, menimbulkan bunyi 'bukk' perlahan di udara lalu menyimpannya tepat di sampingnya. Sementara kedua iris hijaunya yang tajam menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Jujur saja, ia benci kalau harus bertemu dengan seseorang sementara dia sendiri tidak ingin diganggu, apalagi kalau pertemuan itu harus selalu diiringi oleh keheningan yang memuakkan—seperti sekarang ini.

"Scotland, apa kau tidak bisa langsung mengatakan keperluanmu sekarang? Kau tahu kalau saat ini aku sedang benar-benar punya tugas yang menggunung."

Oh, _shit_. Dan kini suaranya terdengar tidak normal. Efek dari krisis ekonomi memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kelihatannya setelah ini ia memang harus istirahat di rumahnya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Scotland sedikitpun, karena laki-laki itu masih tetap diam, kali ini memandangi uap panas yang masih dikeluarkan oleh minumannya.

Kesal, Ireland mendengus perlahan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, kali ini terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, _Scott_?"

Masih terdiam, walau kini namanya sendiri yang dipanggil, namun kedua matanya kini telah fokus sepenuhnya untuk menatap Ireland yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hhh... Baiklah, dengan diam seperti itu, kuanggap saja jawabannya adalah benar."

Keduanya kembali diam, terkesan tidak saling mengenal, padahal mereka berdua sangat dekat. Namun, karena karakter keduanya yang memang tidak banyak bicara, atmosfir seperti ini memang suatu kewajaran bagi mereka—

—walau bukan berarti mereka suka dengan hening yang kaku seperti sekarang ini.

"_Albain__**(2)**_... Setidaknya keluarkan sepatah dua patah kata, gumaman tidak jelas juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting jangan membuatku terlihat seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang mati–walau orang mati masih bisa juga bereaksi–atau patung kolam..." desis Ireland, tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Scotland yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menyiram kepalanya dengan _red-lemonade_ yang sedari tadi masih utuh tak tersentuh setetes pun.

"Memangnya kau mau aku bicara apa, _Èirinn__**(3)**_?"

"Kau yang meminta bertemu, harusnya kau yang memulai pembicaraan, bodoh."

"Tch..."

"Hhh... _Scott_, berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak lelah terus berpura-pura seperti ini?" Ireland menatap intens dua bola mata yang identik dengannya itu, seolah saling merefleksikan diri masing-masing.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan…" Lebih terkesan seperti bisikan untaian kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang pengguna Scottish Gaelic tersebut.

"_A__ rún__ Albain__**(4)**_, kau tahu benar apa yang kuucapkan. Dasar tukang pura-pura." Ireland menghela nafas perlahan, dilihatnya seorang _waitress_ hendak mendatangi meja tempat mereka diam namun dengan isyarat tangannya sang _waitress_ tidak jadi melakukannya. "Ayolah, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu padanya, kau hanya akan berakhir dengan kehilangannya. Lagipula… Kalau terus memperlakukannya seperti itu, aku malah jadi kasihan padanya—"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika dilihatnya Scotland menatap heran padanya, seolah yanga baru saja diucapkannya itu adalah lelucon menghebohkan dari orang yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang kaku.

"—biarpun aku masih belum terima dan mau memaafkan apa yang dilakukannya padaku dulu."

.

.

.

_I'm so sorry, but I love you, it's all a lie._

_I didn't know, but I know now that I need you._

_I'm so sorry, but I love you, out of anger._

_I pushed you away with those piercing words without realizing._

_I'm so sorry, but I love you, will you leave and forget me slowly, so only me not you who are in pain?**(5)**_

.

.

.

Scotland tiba di rumah ketika bulan sudah menggantung di langit. Kalau saja ia tidak mengantar Ireland pulang ke rumahnya, ia tidak akan pulang selarut ini. Tapi mengingat personifikasi _Poblacht na hÉireann__**(6) **_itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak cukup baik–atau tidak sehat tepatnya–untuk pergi seorang diri (ditambah kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah membawa kendaraan sendiri dan lebih memilih angkutan publik), dan sebagai 'mantan' kakaknya, jadilah ia harus mengangkut 'adik'nya tersebut ke rumahnya sebelum ia bertolak ke rumahnya sendiri.

Dengan sebatang rokok yang masih menggantung di mulutnya, sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, ia melepas mantel yang sejak tadi melekat di tubuhnya.

Sepi. Kelihatannya, baik Wales ataupun Northern Ireland tidak ada di rumah dan tidak akan pulang ke rumah selama beberapa saat—atau beberapa hari, mungkin.

Tertegun, kedua kakinya spontan berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di ruang tengah. Menatap sesuatu yang tengah berbaring di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada di sana, ia kemudian mendekatinya.

Terhenti tepat di sofa panjang tersebut, ia hanya berdiri sambil memandangi objek yang kini tengah tertidur di sana.

Helaian pirangnya yang berantakan turun menutupi sebagian matanya yang tertutup dengan tenang, seolah ia sudah meninggal tanpa menyisakan beban di dunia. Namun jelas itu hanya sebuah perandaian mengingat tubuhnya bergerak teratur mengikuti ketukan nafasnya yang halus. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya tampak berantakan, bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu tampil rapi.

Masih bungkam, Scotland pun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi sofa yang masih kosong. Ditatapnya wajah England yang masih tertidur itu, hingga mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah perban yang menempel di pipi kanannya. Sedikit meringis, ia tahu kalau itu akibat perbuatannya tadi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Ireland.

Seolah merenungi suatu hal, Scotland masih diam memandangi wajah England. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah pipi England. Dalam situasi yang biasa, kalau melihat adiknya ini tengah tertidur–bukan di tempat yang seharusnya–ia pasti akan membangunkannya dengan sedikit kekerasan (baca: menggampar pipinya). Namun, kali ini entah kenapa ia tidak ada niat untuk melakukannya. Alih-alih, melakukan kebiasaannya itu, ia malah mengusap pipinya. Membelainya dengan lembut.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, secara perlahan Scotland mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah England, merasakan hembusan nafas yang agak dingin menerpa wajahnya sebelum kemudian mengeliminasi jarak tersebut–hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa sedikit pun–dengan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang adik, merasakan lembutnya ciuman secara sepihak tersebut.

"Ngh…"

Desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut England. Merasakan adanya sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, ia pun membuka kedua matanya. Iris hijaunya terbelalak kaget mendapati hal yang tengah menimpa dirinya.

Scotland menciumnya!

Ini mimpi? Atau sang kakak tengah mengerjainya?

Kalau ini mimpi, mana mungkin bisa terasa nyata seperti ini. Tapi kalau ia memilih opsi kedua, terlalu _imposible_, mengingat Scotland itu bukan orang yang hobi main-main atau sejenisnya, dia itu satu tipe dengan Ireland, beda dengan Wales atau Northern Ireland.

Terdorong oleh suatu hasrat yang tidak disangkanya, England membalas ciuman tersebut. Terasa lembut. Walau malas mengakuinya, jujur saja ia menyukai hal ini, dan tidak ingin ini cepat berakhir. Dan ia bersyukur setidaknya kedua kakaknya yang lain sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kalau mereka ada dan mendapatinya tengah berciuman dengan kakak tertuanya itu, lebih baik ia hijrah selama beberapa bulan ke tempat ratunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Scotland pun melepas ciumannya. Ia tahu kalau England terbangun ketika ia baru saja menciumnya. Namun, alih-alih segera melepasnya, ia malah terus melanjutkan ciuman tersebut. Lagipula kelihatannya adiknya itu tidak keberatan dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya itu.

Rona merah sukses terlihat di wajah England. Bingung dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakaknya tersebut. "S-scott…?"

Atmosfir kaku terasa di antara keduanya, ketika Scotland tidak berniat menanggapi panggilan tersebut dan England yang lebih memilih untuk bungkam.

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, Scotland pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia melempar mantel yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kepada England. "Kalau kau memang tidak berniat untuk pindah ke kamarmu, pakai itu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit dan malah merepotkan satu rumah ini."

Dan ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

England menatap punggung Scotland yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Sama seperti waktu itu. Saat dimana dulu ketika ia kecil, orang itu selalu melindunginya. Membuat dirinya menjadikan punggung itu sebagai sesuatu yang harus dilampauinya ketika ia dewasa.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memeluk mantel yang sejak tadi ada di atas pangkuannya. Rasanya hangat, dan bau kakaknya itu masih tertempel di mantel tersebut.

Ia menyukainya.

Menyadari pikirannya itu, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Rona merah semakin jelas terlihat di wajahnya—yang kalau di-hiperbola-kan, hampir menyamai tomat milik salah satu negara Mediterania yang dibencinya. Ia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada mantel tersebut.

"Tch... Yang barusan itu maksudnya apa sih? Lagipula—"

'—_kelihatannya aku memang menyukai orang itu.'_

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh England, dua pasang mata berwarna hijau mengawasinya di balik pintu yang mengarah ke pintu luar. Keduanya sudah ada di tempat itu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Dengan kata lain, mereka suda hada di sana beberapa menit setelah Scotland pulang, atau lima menit setelah Scotland mencium adik bungsunya.

"Ya ampun, sudah menciumnya masih belum bilang juga?"

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja _d__eartháir__**(7)**_itu seperti apa, Wales."

"Padahal tinggal bilang saja kan? Apa susahnya sih."

"Hei, Wales. Kelihatannya untuk beberapa menit–setidaknya sampai England pindah tempat atau tidur lagi di situ–kita jangan masuk dulu."

"Hah?"

"Nanti kita ketahuan kalau kita mengintip mereka dari awal. Kau tahu kan England kalau mengamuk seperti apa, lalu kalau Scotland tahu juga, gawat kan?"

Terdiam beberapa saat, sambil dalam imajinasinya yang melayang melihat England yang _pirate mode_-nya muncul ditambah dengan Scotland dengan senyum _yandere_ menghiasi wajahnya, ia pun menelan ludahnya. "Kau benar…"

Wales dan Northern Ireland pun hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

—**END—**

Keterangan:

( 1 ) Diambil dari sebuah fanart Scotland x England yang masih kecil dan bikin saya terharu(?), betapa akrabnya mereka di waktu kecil, beda sama saya. *kok curhat?*

( 2 ) Albain: Scotland (Irish)

( 3 ) Èirinn: Ireland (Scottish Gaelic)

( 4 ) A rún Albain: My dear Scotland. (Irish)

( 5 ) sebait translate dari lagu Lies punya Big Bang, yang diubah sedikit bagian akhirnya sama saya.

( 6 ) _Poblacht na hÉireann_: Republic of Ireland (Irish)

( 7 ) _d__eartháir_: brother (Irish)

**((A/N:** Halo, salam kenal. Saya author baru. m(_ _)m Mohon bantuan dari senpai sekalian, apalagi tulisan saya juga _fail_ gini. RnR? :D**))**


End file.
